Humphrey Harper Hawkins
Humphrey Harper Hawkins also known as Doctor Hawkins is a mad doctor and the director of the Silver Key Asylum who appeared in the second chapter of Fallen Road, and is responsible for torturing his patients within his asylum in the name of medical science while possessing Mary's ex-boyfriend Nolan. He is the only human character who remains in his demon form due to him being deceased as his wicked soul forms into his demonic state. Season 1 According to Morgane, Humphrey Harper Hawkins was once a doctor who raised his ranks as the Director of Silver Key Asylum. He made the entire asylum into a prison fortress which most patients were killed from his torture and every patient he had experimented on were wound up dead. Despite being celebrated in the press for his work, they were unaware of him being a massive sadist he constructed his asylum into a labyrinth maze which also includes few of the rooms were equipped with gas pipes to gas his patients, creating a basement where multiple patients were drowned into a "swimming pool" as well as killing their patients by dissecting them in the name of medical science. However in the year 1960, the entire operations in the asylum were closed by the national inspectors as it no longer met in modern standards. It's unknown what happened to Humphrey afterwards as it reveals before his operations at his asylum were closed, he mostly tortures his patient Marvin Turner while locking up on his patient room. At the present day, Humphrey is now revived as a demon after his spirit comes out of the rift to take revenge towards Marvin and his blackness of his wicked soul is scattered around the basement forming some shadow tentacles and turns the entire place into a rotten swamp. He was also the one responsible for coercing Mary's ex-boyfriend Nolan for making a letter to Mary to meet him as the asylum even he blames him for stealing his pen and he's gonna use Mary as a host for Marvin's new body which makes Mary got captured. Later, the player had already see his motives by reading Nolan's mind which led her, Zac Hudson and Ramos Hearse to investigate the entire asylum. After exploring the entire asylum which led them to the basement, they were disgusted to see the whole surroundings until they were confronted by him. Humphrey appears as a ghost forming into his demonic self to confront the trio and knowing he was the one who took Mary as a hostage, wanting to have revenge for freeing Marvin. It was Zac who freed his soul when he possesses Mary in the beginning of the chapter. Because of this, Humphrey attacks them which capture the player but broke free from his tentacles until Ramos shoots him with two rock salt mixed with silver nitrate which can kill demons or others who were inhuman. His feat also caused him to get furious. By the time, Zac rescues the player from getting collapsed from it's ceiling, Ramos shoots him multiple times with his mixed bullets and disappears without a trace leaving his black mass of tentacles behind. After rescuing Mary, Ramos informs her and Zac that Humphrey is loyal to the Judge of Avila which he cried out "Glory be to the judge!" before he shoots him multiple times and disappeared. In Chapter 21, Humphrey later survives from Ramos' attack who is actually Torquemada's right-hand man, Morales and he informs everyone to enter Torquemada's headquarters to infiltrate and warns them about Torquemada and his powerful demonic abilities when they encounter him on his headquarters. Trivia *Doctor Hawkins also appears on the reveal trailer where he was gunpointed by the player and warns her about the demon invasion. *His appearance is a demonized version of Doctor Doom, the main antagonist of the Marvel Comics and its film adaptations. The Fantastic 4 *His initials and his full name are a play of American professional wrestler and WWE executive, Triple H. who also had the same initials within his full in-ring name Hunter Hearst Helmsley. *His demonic powers where he summons black tentacles were taken from Alexia Ashford in Resident Evil CODE: Veronica and its updates and Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles at the near end of "Game of Oblivion". **When the player got caught from Doctor Hawkins' tentacles it was the same as how Claire Redfield got caught but was rescued by the mutated Steve Burnside by cutting off the tentacles with his giant axe before being stab through his chest by Alexia while controlling the tentacles he had cut off. In the player's case she shoots it with her magnum to get free from its grip, but hurting herself in the process during impact. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fallen Road Category:Deity Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Supernaturals Category:Doctors Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Demons Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Anarchists